winxclubfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Flora
Flora is a fictional character and one of the protagonists of the Winx Club animated series. Although she receives a small role in the first season, she has a larger storyline in the second season. In addition to this, Flora is one of the characters that appear the most on Winx Club paraphernalia, besides Stella and Bloom. Flora is the only non-princess in the Winx Club in the original RAI, monthly comics, and 4Kids continuities (Tecna counts is as a princess in the monthly comics and Musa is a princess in the 4kids version). However in the second movie she presented herself as Flora, Princess of Linphea when she and the other Winx girls went to visit Bloom on Domino. It is possible that it was a trick to get into the palace, though it is unlikely since it is very probable that everyone in the Magic Dimension knows the identity of the Princess of Linphea. So it is very probable that Flora is the real Princess of Linphea. Personality Profile Flora is sweet, shy, calm, and loves plants of all kinds, she likes to experiment on them and enjoys making tea. Flora is strongly connected to nature and loves helping people. She can be very sensitive and always wants the best for her friends and everyone around. Flora is the most mature member of the Winx Club. She also loves peace, happiness, and tranquility. Although she tries to hide her true feelings, her friends help and encourage her to share all her ideas with everyone. Flora gets nervous easily but when the other Winx girls are in trouble, she manages to stay calm and reasonable. At times, she does not know how to express herself, because she does not want to start fights. She is a diligent student at Alfea and is cautious of her actions. Although she can be insecure, her friends boost her self-esteem. Flora often does not use as many offensive attacks as the other Winx girls, but rather, she uses them for more strategic purposes. She can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen either as offensive attacks or for diversion. In addition to this, she is able to hear the voice of nature speaking to her. Flora has many dresses on her Winx transformations like the Magic Winx, Enchantix and Lovix. Believix and Sophix she has her stomach shown. Season 1 In the first season of the Winx Club, Flora first appeared in episode 2, 4kids title: "More Than High School" as a sixteen-year-old girl. When Bloom came to Alfea, she discovered Flora was her roommate. Bloom was at first surprised that her whole room was a garden and that she had experimented with other plants, but throughout the season, they become friends. When Mirta is turned into a pumpkin by the Trix, and she has changed her back to normal, which she finally succeeds in doing later. At the end of the season, Flora is the only Winx girl without a love interest and sticks with Mirta at the celebration, but Flora has a kind heart, whether with a love or not. As the storyline develops, she shows herself as a kind-hearted person, always loyal and helpful to her friends and destructive to her enemies. Season 2 In the second season of the Winx Club, Flora receives a love interest, Helia, who she has trouble approaching (in 4kids, she mentions that in her realm girls don't make the first move). She finds out that her bonded pixie is Chatta, the pixie of gossip or chatter. They make a lovely pair, giving a perfect example of the phrase, "opposites attract", as Flora, being very shy and quiet, is the exact opposite of Chatta, who is a noisy but likable chatterbox. She also makes a new friend, a fairy called Layla. Although Flora's relationship with Layla is a little shakey at first, they later become best friends when Layla offers to help Flora get together with Helia by finding out what he feels for her. Layla does this by sneaking over to Red Fountain. Flora receives her Charmix with the help of Chatta, by telling Helia that she liked him, which he liked her too. When the Winx club and their boyfriends go to Shadowhaunt to save Bloom, Helia and Flora have their first kiss. At the end of the series, she also assists the other Winx girls in defeating their foe, Lord Darkar. Flora is seventeen in this season. Season 3 In the third season of the Winx Club, Flora, with the rest of the Winx girls, return to Alfea. Although at first they do not know it, the new villain, Baltor, seems to be starting some trouble for them. In this season they earn their full fledged fairy form, known as Enchantix. It is also revealed in this season that Flora has a sister named Rose (Miele in RAI) when the group visits her planet, Linphea. She saves her sister Rose who was hit by Icy and dropped into the water. Flora, angry, summoned a plant that made the Trix unable to see. She then goes into the water to save Rose and earns her Enchantix. Secrets of the Lost Kingdom Coming Soon... Season 4 Flora becomes a teacher at Alfea. Her new teaching career is cut short when she is attacked by the Fairy Hunters in the quad after looking for a wrongly-accused student. Then she learns in a lecture from Faragonda that there used to be magic on Earth, until the Fairy Hunters eliminated all the fairies. Flora travels to Earth with the rest of the gang in search of the last fairy, Roxy. Flora gains her Believix after Roxy resolves to believe in the Winx Club and their magic. Flora becomes good friends with Roxy, teaching her how to use her powers. Her romance continues with Helia. Flora works the medical station in the Love&Pet shop. Later in the series, Flora meets and fights Diana, the Earth's fairy of nature whose power overshadows Flora's. Flora struggles fighting her spells but with Helia's encouragement, overcomes Diana's, though with much difficulty. She and the rest of the Winx club fight the Wizards of the Black Circle / Fairy Hunters the final time in the Omega Dimension and defeat them, freezing the Wizards there permanently. In the final scene of season four, she is seen flying with the rest of the Winx Club into the sunset in their Enchantix forms , presumably back to Magix. Magic Adventure While trying to enter Bloom's palace on Domino Flora introduces herself as 'Flora the princess of Linphea' It's unknown at this point whether Flora is indeed a princess or if she used it as a ruse to get into the palace. Appearance Civilian See Also: Flora's Wardrobe Flora is a girl with long, honey colored hair with blond streaks within her bangs, jade eyes, and tall as the others. Her daily outfit in season 1 consists of a green midriff, off-the-shoulder top with puff sleeves, a fuchsia colored, faux wrap, short skirt decorated with strawberries, two sets of yellow bangle bracelets on each arm, and fuchsia colored platform sandals. Her season 2/3 outfit is a pink midriff shirt with a pink-trim, puffy sleeves with pink polka-dots, a red skirt, pink socks, and red platforms shoes. Like Tecna, she wears ear-rings, specifically golden loops. In season 4, she wears a pink, white and green sundress in a floral print with pink and green heels. Winx Flora's Winx outfit is primarily fuchsia and orchid in color, and consists of a sparkling one piece, bare shouldered top that conceals a pair of mini shorts of the same color, and ankle-high boots also the same color. A small orchid colored and shaped choker adorns her neck, while detached sleeves of the same color compliment her arms. Her wings are lime green. Charmix Flora's charmix is a large looped pin, with a pink jewel, taking up most of her chest. Her assesorie is a strawberry shaped hand bag she wears over her shoulder. she earns it by finally telling Heila she likes him, something she had trouble with from the moment she met him. Enchantix Her Enchantix outfit is a high-waist, hip-length frock, primarily fuchsia, with orchid, violet, powder blue and soft green trimming, thistle, above-the-elbow translucent gloves that are decorated with various pearl colored jewels, and soft green and light yellow, ample butterfly wings with orchid outlining that are bejeweled with pear shaped and colored decorations. Her forewings are dentate with a convex tornus and she has terminal hind wing lobes between a convex apex and tornus. Her hair is now styled into elegant pigtails (odango style buns) like the other Winx girls (excluding both Bloom and Tecna), and grows several inches in length to her ankles. She dons strappy, cyan colored barefoot sandals, and wears a cyan tiara upon her head. She is the fourth Winx Club member to earn her Enchantix. Her fairy dust vial is a pink honey wand surrounded by a four petal flower. She earned her Enchantix after saving her sister Rose (RAI dub: Miele) from the poisoned (or reversed time) stream in the twelfth episode of the 3rd season. Believix Flora's Believix outfit is a pink and fuchsia, petal-themed sleeveless, midriff-bearing top and a pink, petal-shaped skirt with a yellow string tying it in place and lime green frills underneath. Her wings are leaf-shaped and lined in emerald green with clover shapes lined in jade within, the background of the wings fading from hot pink on the bottom to orange in the middle to yellow on top with purple leaf "piercings" along the sides of the wing. She wears purple and pink flower-themed wristbands on her wrists and below-the-knee pink, fuchsia, and white platform high-heeled boots on her feet. Her hair is now in a pair of buns sporting turquoise blue bows atop her head with peach highlights and red and purple flowers decorating her hair with pink eyeshadow on her eyelids. Sophiex Flora's Sophiex is a green and pink leaf shirt with lime and veggie green skirt. She has leaf bracelets on her arms and wears sandals like the other girls. Her wings are cyan and yellow with magenta borders. Lovix Flora's Lovix is similar to her Believix outfit but is in two pieces. Her shirt is pink with an apple green fluffy stripe across the top and matching armwarmers. She also wears an strawberry pink skirt with apple green fleece across the front of it and matching boots. Her wings are pink and lavender with maroon jewels. Magical Abilities Main article: List of Flora's spells Flora is from Planet Linphea. Because of this, she has the power of nature and has abilities deriving from it. Flora often does not use as many offensive attacks as the other Winx girls, but rather, she uses them for more strategic purposes. She can create binding vines and walls of vines, as well as blasts of flowers and pollen either as offensive attacks or for diversion. She can also control forests and has earth magic. In addition to this, she is able to hear the voice of nature speaking to her. Curiosities *'Favourite Food:' Home-made cakes! *'Favourite Color:' Pink. *'Favourite Hobby:' Gardening! *'Favourite Pet:' Butterflies... *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Helia... *'Best Friends:' Aisha (Layla) and Helia! *'Favourite Movies:' Romantic movies... *'Loves:' Staying with my plants! *'Hates:' Shopping With Stella, Plant Pots Broken . *'Favourite Music:' Reggae. *'Favourite Shoes:' Soft slippers! *'Favourite Subject:' Botany. *'Favourite Spell:' Giant Nettles. *'Catchphrase:' "Peace Out!" Transformation Sequences Winx Flora's Winx transformation lasts twelve seconds. Flora appears on screen wearing her season 1 civilian outfit, with her body titled slightly, she raises her right hand to her head and then she crosses her arms. There is a flash, then a close up of Flora's neck, where her choker and pendant appear. A trail of light then spins up her arms, one by one, forming fingerless gloves. Finally, she spins upwards with a trail of golden petals around her body, lands, and strikes her final pose while the golden petals form the outline of a four petal flower. Charmix Flora's Charmix transformation lasts twelve seconds. We first see Flora on a yellow and white background. She then spins twice and her Charmix pin appears above her chest. When she stops spinning, a rose shaped handbag appears on her arm. Flora then strikes her final pose. Enchantix Flora's Enchantix transformation lasts for thirty-eight seconds. First, the camera slides over to her face, her hair blowing in front of her with flower petals flying past. The flower petals flow over her eyes, leaving her eyeshadow behind. Her tiara forms, then her hair is knotted and lengthened. There is a flash, then Flora appears, hair styled, with her torso covered in sparkles. She twirls around once, and when she stops, the sparkles turn into her dress. The camera zooms in on her dress, then pans to the left, where flower petals twirl around her arm and turn into one of her gloves. Then, Flora appears with both gloves on and, as the camera pans down, twirls once while her barefoot sandals materialize out of flower petals. Flower petals then fill the screen, and when they clear, a pink rose opens to to reveal Flora, fully clothed and winged. Believix Flora's Believix transformation lasts for twenty-seven seconds. First, Flora is shown with her eyes closed. Then, she turns while pink vines wrap around her neck and chest to form her top. She twirls while purple vines wrap around her lower torso to form her skirt. There is a flash, then her arm is shown, where flower petals and sparkles form her bracelets. She twirls out of view, then her wings are shown forming out of sparkles. Finally, Flora flies away from the camera, twirls once more, and strikes her final pose. Sophiex Flora's Sophiex transformation lasts for nine seconds. First, vines pull away to either side as Flora does the same with her hands. Her face is briefly shown, then the camera cuts to a flower opening up to reveal Flora fully clothed in her Sophix. Lovix Flora's Lovix transformation lasts for twelve seconds. First, Flora twirls around once and dematerializes into snow. There is a flash, and Flora twirls in the opposite direction, striking her final pose in her Lovix. Video:Winx CLub - Flora Transforms & Charmix Video:Flora Enchantix Video:Flora Believix Video:Winx Sofix Video:Winx Lovix Trivia *Flora's looks were said to have been based on Jennifer Lopez by Iginio Straffi. *Flora's name is derived from the scientific term "Flora", designating all the plant life found in a certain region, or from Flora, the Goddess of Flowers and of Spring of Roman Mythology. The word "flora" itself comes from the Latin word "flos" which means "flower". Thể_loại:Winx Club Thể_loại:Characters